


Just Maybe

by Roslance



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Holy hell huh, Its not agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roslance/pseuds/Roslance
Summary: Episode 29 Slight spoilers, hopes for the futureMaybe that's why Beau invites her to stay the night. Jerkass Beau, who rarely has any skill flirting with anyone. Maybe Beau quietly hopes Keg won't sneak from her room. And maybe Keg hopes for space, not even with the nein, but in Beau's heart. As greedy as Keg thinks she's being, she can't help but hope for a place where she is welcomed. And maybe, Beau will accept the place she's carved through Kegs armour, straight into her heart.





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the Livestream of the latest episode and had the thought of Keg/Beau/Yasha. So here are my ramblings on those hopes.

It's hard not to notice someone like Beau. A sarcastic asshole with a heart of gold who acts like she resents everyone, if only because she cares too much. On top of that, a terrible sense of humour seems to partially cap her persona. Basically, she's three hundred times better than Keg ever will be. Keg is a coward, someone who runs when things get too tough. Keg is a reckless idiot who has gotten so many people killed, including Beau's friend. Beau is so incredibly out of her league, it's not funny, just sad at this point. She drinks up every time Beau looks at her, and smiles or just when she pays Keg any attention. Keg can't help it, a pretty girl who took multiple levels in badass and pretends she hates everyone. When someone like that pays attention to you, you get a little weak in the knees. 

 

Its fully unfair that Keg is so attractive and so badass, Beau decides, part way through their conflict with these iron knuckleheads or whoever. Which is only made worse by the jokes about her arousal. The longer Beau thinks about it, the worse it gets. Keg is a woman trying to atone for what she's done, a woman desperate to prove herself and to fix her mistakes. Her mission is admirable, for a woman who calls herself a coward, she's braver than a number of people Beau knew. She was brave for trying to sacrifice herself to stop the bloodshed, even if she knew Lorenzo would sacrifice her. The threat of the Mighty Nein abandoning her probably passed through her mind regardless of whether or not she admitted it. 

 

Maybe that's why Beau invites her to stay the night. Jerkass Beau, who rarely has any skill flirting with anyone. Maybe Beau quietly hopes Keg won't sneak from her room. And maybe Keg hopes for space, not even with the nein, but in Beau's heart. As greedy as Keg thinks she's being, she can't help but hope for a place where she is welcomed. And maybe, Beau will accept the place she's carved through Kegs armour, straight into her heart. 

 

Maybe Keg stays with the Nein, Meeting Yasha, and growing close to the Barbarian, maybe Yasha carves her own place in Kegs heart, a woman, brave and strong and steadfast. Exactly who Keg needs and wishes she was. Maybe Beau has a similar space for Yasha in her heart. Maybe the three of them grow closer and grow stronger, Maybe Keg helps them with Molly, and they help her with her friend. 

Maybe Keg finds a home in constant close contact, in friends who would lay down their lives at the drop of a hat. Maybe in Yashas heterochromatic eyes and in Beau's dark blue ones does she finally see herself as a better person. Maybe her chance at happiness comes with the reckless spirit of herself, and in the arms of those, she cherishes.

In those worlds, maybe Beau is scared to introduce Keg to Yasha, comparing herself to both women and finding herself coming up short. Maybe watching Keg and Yasha grow close, makes Beau try and slip from their focus, thinking they'll be happier together. Maybe Keg and Yasha spend all the time they have to remind Beau that they both adore her. Prove to her how irreplaceable she is. Show her how she leaves people better. 

Maybe Beau finds a home in hushed whispers, and quiet, stupid jokes that somehow leave her giggling even though " it may have been the worst one yet Keg". Maybe the smell of cigarette smoke and worn leather become a comfort. Maybe Beau's chance at happiness comes in soft reminders that she's leaving places better on the road. 

Maybe Keg can't join them, maybe she owes it to her friend. She has to find him. Maybe she stays in touch with Beau. Even if they aren't physically together, they are in spirit. Maybe absence makes the heart grow fonder, through letters of the neins nonsense Keg learns Beau's favourite colours match the Blue of Yashas eye, and maybe Keg reads about Beau and Yasha falling in love, while Beau promises Keg that her heart can love more than one. Maybe Keg runs into them again after Beau loses contact, things go wrong, as they do in this business, and Keg stumbles upon the Nein camped out. 

 

Maybe Keg sees Beau and runs to her, Hugging the monk with all the strength this life gives her. And maybe Keg finds a home in these occasional visits, these soft smiles and welcoming hands. Maybe sometime Beau, Keg and Yasha settle down, finding some small town to live out their lives once their reckless years are through. Maybe Keg finds her chance at happiness in quiet homes, and a chance at peace once she has reconciled herself. 

Maybe Beau sends letters whenever she can. Maybe she admits in the silence of rooms shared with Jester she admits she's in love. With Yasha who finds her way into the quiet places and seems to make them comforting, no matter how awful, who tries to ignore her own problems to help others. And with Keg, who is a source of noise and chaos, who no matter the situation is found revelling in the cacophony and using to her strength, finding peace in the insanity of life. 

Maybe when she sees Keg again, she whispers her feelings in the dwarf's ear, who tells Keg she loves more than one woman. Maybe Beau is terrified to admit this to her. Maybe Keg just smiles at her " I read your letters, Beau, trust me I know." Maybe Beau is so relieved to find someone who won't judge her. Maybe, She settles down with Yasha and Keg, finding her chance at Happiness in starting a monastery in her small town. Helping children and adults find peace within themselves, and finding her own peace in the women she has the joy of coming home to.

Neither of them is sure how this will play out when they climb up to Beau's room and for a brief moment, forget what horrors they just survived. But Maybe this ends better than either of them hope.


End file.
